1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an echo cancellation apparatus for a teleconferencing system and the like, a conferencing system using the echo cancellation apparatus, and an echo cancellation method.
2. Background Art
Some of echo cancellation apparatuses have used for teleconferencing systems, in which the echo cancellation apparatuses are connected to TV sets and suppress acoustic echoes generated in a case where voices are output from the speakers of the TV sets, according to the delay times of the speakers of the TV sets (see JP-A-2007 214976).